poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Skullduggery Island
Skullduggery Island is an island on Poptropica. It allows you to travel to islands as you earn doubloons and defeat pirates. | preceded = Mythology Island | succeed = Steamworks Island }} Walkthrough This island starts with an island called Fort Ridley, a place left in poverty by the notorious pirate Captain Crawfish. The character must acquire a ship through some means. The avatar will be able to recruit crew mates and explore the world on the ship. This may be done in the map layout manner of Nabooti Island, or in an all-new format. There's Captain Crawfish on the seas, however, with a large ship modeled after a bird of prey. One part of the mission is to defeat this terrible pirate in nautical battles, and the other is searching for a hidden treasure. Trading To trade, you do is go to the trading post and buy all their cheapest items. Then, clockwise, go to the next island and sell all that, and buy their cheapest stuff, and so forth. Note: Parrot Port does not have a very poopy cheap item, so go to Golden Harbor to get the cheap stuff. And it's pretty big. Spiders! Here is a list of what you should sell and buy at each port for the maximum profit: And repeat untill you feel you have enough dubloons to buy a ship, or pay a new crew-member. Spoilers The treasure is hidden in Skullduggery Island and is obtainable once you beat a certain pirate. Get cargo and doubloons by trading in a clockwise circle, or by shooting monsters and pirate ships, or by collecting salvage. Trololololololololol. Reviews *Anonymous: Skullduggery island is my favorite island! It has a bit of puzzle solving (the miniquest on Fort Ridley) but it also has trading and other stuff. PLAY IT NOW! Trivia *It is really Skullduggery Islands because there are more than one island in the game. Islands in the game are Fort Ridley, Dragon Cove (which is similar to China), Bouffant Bay, Parrot Port, Golden Harbor (similar to Arabia), Pirate Outpost, and Skullduggery Island (hidden until end).(Normally you will find salvage around Golden Harbor.) *The highest amount of Doubloons is 18,725,999 doubloons. *Fastest ship goes 13 kms per minute. *Skullduggery is the third island with foreign language written. First, second and third were Time Tangled Island, Counterfeit Island and Mythology Island, respectively. *There is a serious glitch since 22 June 2010 where new players won't get the Cabin Boy and the Cook, and the money data will be reset once they move to another room. *Dangers you encounter are big pirate ships, whirlpools, thunderclouds, rocks, and gigantic sea monsters (crab, octopus, puffer fish). *Lots of white clouds, but some have funny shapes! Known shapes include bone, skull and crossbones, smiley, heart, fish,whale, ..add more if you see. *You can pick up salvage to get cargo and doubloons. *If you kill a monster or a pirate ship, you get salvage. *You can either shoot them repeatedly or run them into each other. *There is a glitch it is that if you shoot a cannonball onto land it makes a water splash. *There seen an invisible ship glitch. *There are two flags; one is a jolly rodger on pirate outpost, one is a black flag on skullduggery. *Ships you can get are: raft, Jimminy Rigger, Clarabelle, Sea Sultan, Koi, Steaming Fury, and the Phoenix Warbird. *If you lure a gigantic puffer fish into whirlpool, it doesn't die. *Lure a gigantic puffer fish to a pirate ship. It will expand and disintegrate the pirate! *Pirate ships are around Pirate Outpost, rock shoals are around Golden Harbor, gigantic sea monsters are around Dragon Cove and Golden Harbor, thunderclouds and whirlpools are around Bouffant bay. *The Phoenix Warbird is the most powerful ship in Skullduggery. *It is probably the most forgotten island. *It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Pheonix Warbird. * The adventure on this island is similar to the adventure on Astro Knights Island, but it takes place at sea instead of space. Videos thumb|left|300px|The trailer for Skullduggery. Category:Islands Category:Skullduggery Island